


Ibo Ad Aram Deae

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Blasphemy, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare at worship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibo Ad Aram Deae

**Author's Note:**

> A brief, lurid work for which the author can offer no justification whatever

_Ibo_ _ad aram deae  
Dea, qui laetificat iuventutem meam_

 _I will go to the altar of the goddess_ _  
The goddess who gives joy to my youth_

 

Cesare Borgia was on his knees, worshipping at the altar of Lucrezia, his golden haired goddess, who stood naked before him, sighing with pleasure at the fervor of his adoration.  She grasped his hair and moaned, swearing to grant him a bounty of her favors in return for his true devotion.  At the height of Cesare’s ritual, Lucrezia cried out, bending over and bringing her blonde head down to touch his dark one while her entire body jerked and shook with appreciation of his homage. When she had ceased to shudder, he raised his head from her shrine and gave her a smile which was more of a smirk.  No other man could ever gratify his goddess like he could.  And they both knew it. 


End file.
